1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve according to the characteristics of the pre-characterizing part of claim 1.
The present invention also relates to a distribution system of a fluid.
The present invention relates also to a fire extinguishing system by distribution of a fluid.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the field of the production of the valves in general and in particular of the deluge valves for fire extinguishing systems by distribution of a fluid, the membrane valves in which a membrane, or anyway closing means, are operable to open or close the flow communication between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet of the valve itself in order to put in communication a water delivery with the distribution system of the same which is then provided with water spraying nozzles for the extinguishing of a possible fire, for example and without limits for the purpose of the valve application according to the present invention, within a building or the like.
Patent WO 99/13251 describes a membrane valve whose body has two chambers provided with a seat for a closing diaphragm, a central channel for each chamber that is provided with an outside connection, a first side channel and a second side channel interconnected and provided with a common connection with the outside, in which the valve is provided with control means which are arranged to press portions of the membranes against the respective seats in order to close the passage between a central channel and a side channel and in order to open the passage between a central channel and a side channel.
Patent WO 2006/046942 describes a multiple function integrated valve which is a valve in which more types of valves are integrated within a casing that is maintained permanently on line, the valve in its whole being able to carry out the valve on-off function, pressure relief valve, pressure limiter valve, check valve, deviation valve of the fluid flow in different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,150 describes a diaphragm valve having a body with triangular section which is provided with accesses that open on internal contiguous cubicles within the body itself.